Etude For A Dreaming Queen
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Sometimes, Maya would like to dream. To dream of a different future... for her... for her children... for him...


Etude of the Dreaming Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva… although my brother owns an action figure of Kiva that makes some sort of weird bat-like sound.

Warning: Spoilers to the later episodes of Kiva, especially the last two episodes. Some of the lines in this fanfic came from the fansubs of the talented staff of TV-Nihon.

etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude

Sometimes, Maya would like to dream. Usually her dreams would be brief, almost a fleeting thing. Other times, they were like a real life, more real than the one she really had.

As the young five years old Wataru would play, laughing as he tried to catch Kivat with his small hands, Maya would dream of his future. She would dream on how beautiful it would be sitting on the front row of a grandiose concert hall. Wearing a black dress, Maya would dream on how she would smile proudly as the curtain raise and her Wataru would be at the center, looking grand in a tuxedo. Maya would dream on how she would close her eyes and let Wataru's heart-felt music wrap her warmly and lovingly, the same way his father's music did. Maya would dream on hearing more than a hundred claps… all for Wataru, their child, their pride.

There were times when she would see how Wataru longed to play with other children, Maya would dream on seeing Wataru and Taiga playing together. Maya would dream on how Wataru would laugh merrily as his big brother push him on the swing. Maya would dream on how cute Taiga's proud grin would be; proud that he had made his little brother laugh, proud that they were all having a grand time. Maya would dream on how Taiga would look at her and his grin would grow bigger. Maya would dream on how she would walk towards them and Taiga would jump on to the swing, careful not to push Wataru off. With both of them on the swing, Maya would dream on how merrily they would laugh as she pushed the swing as high as she can. Maya would dream on how her own laugh would mingle with theirs. Maya would dream on how Taiga would look down, making sure that his little brother was all right.

And then the dream would stop as Wataru wrapped his arms around her and cry. The children didn't want to play with Wataru because he was a loser, Wataru would say. Maya would take him in her arms and whisper comforting words, hugging him tightly. It had been these sort of times in which Maya would have second thoughts on her decision to leave Taiga in the hands of that man. If she hadn't, would her dream come true?

Other times, as Wataru sleeps soundly by her side, Maya would dream of a normal human life. Maya would dream of laughing and smiling as she simply sat by the white chair near the doorway of the Kurenai mansion while her husband played tag with their two sons. She would dream on how Taiga would grab his little brother's small wrist and run, making sure that his little brother will not be captured by their father. Maya would dream on how their sons will run around her, hiding behind her as their father approach with that silly grin that always made their sons grin in response. Maya would dream on how her husband would take her hand and pull her towards him, joining him in chasing their sons across the garden.

And, as Wataru mumble in his sleep and turn to bury his face on his mother's loving bosoms, Maya would wrap her arms around him protectively, trying to stop the tears that dared sullen her pale face. Among all the dreams she would have, this dream had been one of those that made her weak… made her heart stop.

The night she left Wataru in front of the gates of the Kurenai Mansion, her son's tear stained cheeks would be eternally etched in her mind. She would always remember how tightly her son embraced her, pleading her not to go, to take him with her. As she returned the embrace, Maya remembered how she had dreamed of a different future for the both of them. She had dreamt that the three of them, she, Wataru, and Taiga, would be together, all huddled up on the small bed inside the mansion. She dreamt on how Taiga would hug her arm tightly, eyes focused on the man he would have grown up knowing as his father. She dreamt on seeing Wataru's big eyes filled with awe as his father began to play for them. She dreamt on closing her eyes, letting the music of Bloody Rose, their first child, envelope her with warmth and soft happiness.

Unable to let the dream take her away, Maya turned to her son and whispered, "Be strong, Wataru…"

With that said, Maya left her son together with her dreams of his future, of her future with her son…

As she ran away from the Fangire who wished to harm her, kill her, Maya's eyes would start to water and her heart would start to ache for _him_. Maya let out a sharp gasp as the Fangire managed to wound her eye. Clutching her bleeding eye with one hand, Maya stumbled down the small cliff, using her entire strength to evade the Fangire's ruthless attacks. Turning by the corner and crouching behind a big fallen log, Maya tried to control her breathing as she felt the Fangire walk slowly, trying to catch any clue to where she had hidden. Even if she could die any moment now, Maya still continued to dream.

She would dream that she was walking Taiga and Wataru back to their mansion, smiling as she heard from her youngest son what had happened in day care. She would dream on how she would see Taiga's ears reddened in embarrassment as his younger brother tell their mother how cool 'big brother' was, protecting Wataru from those big bad bullies. She would dream on how a Fangire would appear before them, bent on killing the former Queen and traitor of their race. She would dream on how Taiga would run in front of her, determined to protect his mother and his frightened little brother. She dreamed on how she would have called out to Taiga, frightened that he may get hurt in the process. She dreamed on how Wataru would cling unto her, shivering and looking at his big brother with a quivering lips and frightened big eyes. She dreamed on shouting Taiga's name in desperation as Taiga was punched by the Fangire, not knowing that he was the future king of their race. She dreamed on how both of them would rush to Taiga's side, Wataru calling for his big brother. She dreamed on how the Fangire would slowly approach them and how Taiga would try to get up even against his wounds with the intent to protect both of them. She dreamed on how she would suddenly embrace both of her sons, trying to shield them from the Fangire's wrath. She would dream on how the Fangire would be thrown off forcefully by a sudden burst of air.

"Maya!" She dreamed on how relieved she would be when she heard her name being called by a voice full of concern and urgency. She dreamed on how her sons' faces will lit up, calling to their father and hugging him. She dreamed on how he would embrace all of them, whispering to her how sorry he was that he couldn't come any sooner. She dreamed on how he would pull away to look at Taiga's bruises. She dreamed on how he would pat Taiga's shoulder, telling Taiga that he had done a great job trying to protect his mother and his little brother. She dreamed on how he would then look at her and how he would smile once more as he began to gently caress her cheek with his free hand, assuring her that everything would be alright. She would dream on how he would face the Fangire with rage in his eyes. She would dream on how he would transform in front of them and face the Fangire, overwhelming the Fangire with rapid kicks and punches.

That's when Maya would finally give in, falling to the ground as the Fangire had long passed her. Clutching her bleeding eye, Maya finally gave in to her tears. As if the heavens had heard her, rain fell. It was as if the heavens were coldly embracing her. Against the cold rain, Maya cried, not because of the pain on her eye. Maya cried because of the pain in her heart. This pain that was brought by her dream, a future she could never have. As she turned and reach out one pale hand to face the heavens, a hoarse voice she did not realize belonging to her called out against the pouring rain. A pained and choking sound that came as a harsh whisper crying to the heavens…

"_Otoya…"_

"Taiga!" Maya cried out, her hand outstretched in front of her. Maya blinked for a moment before finally realizing that she had been dreaming. Then she frowned as she noticed how youthful her hands seemed to be. Sitting up, Maya realized that she had been sleeping in a bed covered in black silk. Maya sighed, finally understanding that she _was_ currently dreaming. Trying to recollect her thoughts, Maya closed her eyes as the last thing she remembered was seeing Taiga's lost eyes…

Taiga…

That's right…

Maya opened her eyes. Taiga had wanted the Dark Kiva belt and she had tried to reason with him…

After that…

Did… Taiga… Kill her?

"Did you call for me, mother?" Maya turned around and saw Taiga by the doorway, a serious look written all over his face. This Taiga was the same Taiga she had grown to known, the Taiga of the _real _world. Maya pulled the sheets up and smiled at Taiga as she shook her head. Might as well play her part in this dream…

"No… I just… I had a dream." Maya replied, silently smiling at her lie.

Taiga nodded in understanding before telling her, "Father is looking for you."

Maya smiled gratefully and said, "Tell him I'll be right there."

Taiga nodded and left. Maya threw the sheets off and finally looked at her body. She was back in her youthful body, having only a black nightgown to cover her alabaster skin. Realizing that she was in one of the rooms of Castle Doran, Maya walked towards the dresser by the right of the bed and took out one of her black outfit, slipping on to it effortlessly. Knowing that she looked presentable, Maya walked out of the room, silently musing that this must be one of those dreams where they had decided to live in Castle Doran rather than in the Kurenai mansion. Maya stopped in front of a grand door. As Maya clasped the doorknob, she slightly frowned and stopped. She took her hand off the knob and looked at her palm, her eyes widening as she saw the mark of the queen etched on her palm.

"So… this is one of those dreams…" Maya mumbled, tilting her head slightly. She could not hide the fact that there was a possibility that this was her dream of having him as the king of the Fangire.

Among her dreams, that had been the one that plagued her the most because… in a way, she always knew that he was a king on his own rights.

There were times where she would dream that he would have the mark of the king on his palm. She would dream on how surprised she would have been and she would dream on how solemn his look would be as he finally says the truth. She would dream on hearing him say that he was the rightful king, that the king she knew took his throne and sealed his Fangire blood, and that his succeeding meeting with her, his developing feelings for her had weakened the seal that had been placed on him. She would dream on how he would take her in his arms, twirling with her, with a grateful smile on his lips. She would dream on how he could kiss her softly, whispering his thanks, whispering his happiness that he finally met his queen. She would dream on how she would return the embrace, closing her eyes and whispering her loyalty, her love for her real king.

Other times, she would dream… more like wished… that instead of killing him, his transformation to Dark Kiva had made him a Fangire. By defeating the King she had known, he would have proven himself and be chosen by the mark as the new King of the Fangire. She would dream on how awkward he would be at first, frightened, and she would be there to help him. The more twisted part of her, the Fangire in her, would dream on how he would have sucked the life energy of that Yuri girl, involuntarily or voluntarily.

Then there were the times where the past she knew never existed; that from the very beginning, he was the King and that Taiga was truly her son with him. She had dreamed that he had been missing and that the King she knew had taken his place against her will. She dreamed on how she would see him again, without his memories… as neither a Fangire or as a human. She dreamed that she would hear from Bishop on how King had purposely destroyed him because he had wanted the title of King. She dreamed on how she would feign ignorance a bit, talking to him, listening to him… all in hopes that he would start to remember who he really was.

Sometimes… against the silence of the cave she had grown accustomed to, Maya would let her dreams take life… But-

"Maya." Maya's musing came to a sudden halt as the door opened and a familiar voice called out her name.

"King…" the recognition came as a hoarse whisper. The color of Maya's face was drained as the man in front of her was the King she had come to known, the King she had betrayed for _him_.

One of the King's eyebrows raised and he crossed his arms, "What are you doing daydreaming, Maya? Taiga had told me that he had already told you that _I _was looking for you and where do I find you? Behind this door, daydreaming."

Maya simply replied with her enigmatic smile and said, "Am I not allowed to dream, King?"

King scoffed and gave Maya a photo, "Not when it keeps you from doing your job as the Queen."

At this, Maya pouted. Looking away from King, Maya tried to recollect her thoughts. This dream was different from all her previous dreams. A dream where she remained as Queen… A dream…

A dream…

A dream where he is not by her side…

Even as her thoughts began to repeat that, Maya tried to focus on the photo in her hand. It was a young woman with long black hair and a shy smile. Maya whispered in recognition, "Queen…"

"What did you say, Maya?" King asked. Maya looked back at King and smiled enigmatically, trying her best to cover her slip.

"Nothing, King. Like you said: I was just daydreaming." Maya lied, twirling the photo and looking at the back where a name and an address were written in elegant writing, "Suzuki… Mio…"

"Not only is she a Fangire who fell in love with a human, she fell in love with a member of that accursed family." King hissed, glaring at the photo in disgust, "Punish her… _now_."

Maya looked back at King half-amusedly. It was not everyday that one get to see King so… emotional… When King's glare turned to her, Maya took this as her cue to start her duty as Queen. She turned her back on King and started to walk away.

It wasn't hard to find her replacement. All she did was go to the park near the address written on the photo and Maya saw her. The park was littered by a few people: a couple was sitting on the bench, a few children were playing tag and, presumably, their mothers were gossiping with each other. Her replacement, on the other hand, was leaning on a tree, wearing a simple white sleeveless dress and plain white sandals, a real contrast to Maya's black attire and boots. Seeing the blissful smile on her face, Maya almost had second thoughts on approaching her. But the Fangire part of her, something that had been almost mute since King had took her powers, had been whispering to her that it was her duty. It was during dreams like these that Maya could hear her Fangire part, as if it was never taken away from her.

Covering the upper part of her face with her hood, Maya walked silently towards her replacement. Mio's eyes widened as she saw her approaching, choking out a weak whisper, "Q… Queen…"

Maya stared at Mio's frightened big eyes and said in a voice that sounded like a mother softly scolding her child, "You do know that falling in love with a human is forbidden… right?"

It was as if her Fangire self had reawakened. She was not Maya, the traitor who fell in love with the user of Ixa. She was the Queen… the nightmare of those who falls in love with humans…

Mio fell to the ground, trembling as she stared back at Maya, unable to look away. Softly, she whispered, "P-Please… Queen…"

Maya slowly raised her hand, "For you… night has come-"

"Mio-san!!!" Maya stopped before she could open her hand and both of them looked at where the voice had come from. Mio's eyes softened while Maya's eyes widened as they both realized the young man running towards them.

"Wataru-san!" Mio called out while Maya backed away slightly as Wataru stopped between them, guarding Mio.

"Wataru…" Maya softly whispered, her eyes softening and tears almost fell but Maya stopped when she realized that Wataru was staring at her with determination and rage.

"So you're the Queen Fangire…" Wataru said, his right hand slowly going to the back pocket of his pants. That's when Maya finally saw it…

The same belt _he _had…

"I won't let you harm Mio-san! I'll protect Mio-san with all I have!" with that said, Wataru took out the knuckles from behind him and pressed it to his open palm.

"Ready." A mechanical voice declared.

Wataru raised the knuckles to face Maya and said, "Henshin."

Wataru placed the knuckles on the belt and transformed in front of Maya.

"Fist On."

In front of her was Ixa, the white knight that had destroyed many of her kind. Maya's eyes softened once more as she felt it. With a soft voice, Maya whispered, "Wataru… you're… human…"

"Wataru!!!" The three of them turned as a young lady ran towards them. She stopped next to Wataru and aimed a silver wing-decorated gun at Maya.

"'Nee-san, please take care of Mio-san." Wataru asked, turning his head slightly to face the lady he had called 'Nee-san. Maya was not naïve not to see the similarity. This lady… was Yuri's daughter. The lady looked at Wataru and nodded.

"Be careful, Wataru." She said before she took Mio's hand and began to run away. Mio pulled away and looked at Wataru with fear-filled eyes.

"Wataru-san… Please be careful!" Mio managed to plead before the lady had managed to get her to run once more.

Wataru simply nodded and reassured her, "I'll be fine, Mio-san. I'll… see you later."

Wataru turned once more to Maya and raised his blade-gun at her. Maya looked at Wataru for a moment before smiling enigmatically. Maya walked slowly to the right, telling Wataru in a sweet, mother-like teasing voice, "You can't win, you know?"

Wataru's grip on his weapon tightened, "If you wish to harm Mio-san, then I can't let you live, Fangire."

Maya pouted, trying to hide the fact that hearing her own son talk to her like that had deeply wounded her. Maya stopped walking and asked in an amused voice, hiding the fear of that she already knew the answer to her question, "Oh? And who are you to say such a thing to me?"

"Kurenai Wataru, the son of Kurenai Otoya and Asou Yuri… and…" Wataru looked at his weapon for a moment before turning his attention back at Maya, "A soldier of the Wonderful Aozora Organization!"

In this dream, Wataru was human. In this dream, Wataru was not chained by his destiny as half-Fangire and half-human.

In this dream…

Wataru… has a better life…

Maya's painful musing came to a halt as Wataru charged her, shooting at her. Maya rolled to her right, successfully evading the bullets and looked in time to see Wataru about to strike her with the blade part of his weapon. Maya pulled herself in time and kicked Wataru on the chest. Wataru staggered backwards, simply surprised. Maya stood and rushed towards the bench. All the people were screaming and running away as Maya approached them, side-stepping in time to avoid the blade from cutting her in half. Maya jumped on the bench and faced Wataru, kicking him once more on the head before jumping off the bench. This time, Wataru managed to balanced himself and rushed forward, intent of hitting Maya. Maya fell as Wataru managed to grab her arm roughly. Maya faced Wataru as he screamed, "Why do you not fight?!"

Maya managed to smile enigmatically once more, tilting her head slightly, "Because you won't win if I do."

"Don't mess with ME!!!" Maya's eyes instinctively closed as Wataru's blade came rushing down on her.

"STOP! WATARU!!!" Maya's eyes opened in surprise as she heard a voice so familiar and foreign at the same time. They both turned around at the source of the voice. Running towards them was a man most probably at his forties, carrying a violin case with furs as decoration. He may have aged but Maya recognized him nonetheless.

_Otoya_…

"Father!" Wataru called out as Otoya grabbed his hand roughly. Wataru lost his grip on Maya and Maya fell, staring intently at Otoya.

"Now, now, Wataru. It's not nice to hurt a woman." Otoya scolded playfully, earning a growl from Wataru. Otoya sighed and shook his head, "Seriously. You certainly got your temper from your mother."

Wataru canceled his transformation and glared at Otoya, "She's a Fangire, Father!"

Otoya nodded and wrapped an arm around Wataru's shoulder and said, "Yes, yes. Now, turn around."

"Father!" Wataru protested as Otoya pushed to turn around. Otoya grinned.

"Now Wataru…"

SMACK!

Wataru winced as his father painfully smacked his butt.

"You…"

SMACK!

"Don't…"

SMACK!

"Hurt…"

SMACK!

"WOMEN!"

Wataru gave in to the pain and fell on the ground, Otoya laughing. Otoya crouched next to Wataru and said, "I don't remember raising such a son."

"She's a… Fangire…" Wataru reasoned out, trying to stop the tears, "And I'm not a kid…"

"Well, if you do not understand such things, then you are still a kid, Wataru. Mio-chan is also a Fangire, right?" Otoya stood and walked towards Maya, offering his hand to her, "All women, humans or Fangire, should be treated with respect. Are you alright?"

"But Father!"

"Hush, Wataru." Otoya sent him a side-way glance, slightly narrowing his eyes before returning his attention back on Maya. Maya looked at Otoya for a moment before smiling enigmatically, tilting her head.

"Thank you." Maya said in a sweet voice, taking Otoya's hand. Otoya pulled her up before returning his attention at Wataru.

"Wataru, be a good boy and go to your sister and Mio-chan. Mio-chan is probably worried about you." Otoya said, flicking his hand. Wataru glared at Maya to which Maya returned with a pout. Otoya sighed and said once more, "Now, now, Wataru. Let me take care of this. Go to Mio-chan… Now."

Otoya said his last word with authority and Wataru turned to his father for a moment before running to the direction Mio went off. Once Wataru was gone, Otoya turned his attention back at Maya and said, "No one ever told me that the Queen Fangire would be this beautiful."

Maya smiled at the compliment and tilted her head once more, saying in a soft, almost teasing and flirting voice, "And you are as handsome as ever, Otoya."

Age never mattered to Maya. The fact that she could see Otoya… even in just a dream…

"Oh? So you know me?" Otoya raised an eyebrow before chuckling, "Well, I guess it can't be helped since I am such a wonderful man."

"Of course you are. You're a genius that only appears once every millennium." Maya said, before turning her attention at the hand currently on hers, "Now, will you not let my hand go? Or will you let your wife see us like this?"

Otoya let go of her hand abruptly, as if he had been burned. This, of course, hurt Maya inside but she kept smiling at Otoya. Otoya looked at her seriously, "Why do you know so much about me and my family? Who are you?"

Inside, Maya felt her heart drop. She had meant it as a joke but his words had confirmed her fears. He was married to Yuri…

Trying her best not to show her weakness to Otoya, Maya tilted her head once more and replied sweetly, "I'm Maya."

Otoya nodded and asked, "And why didn't you fight with my son? You do have a Fangire form, right?"

Maya pouted and looked away, "He wouldn't have won if I did change to my Fangire form."

"So you spared my son? What a weird Fangire you are." Otoya commented, sitting on the bench. Otoya rested his case on his left. Maya followed him and sat on his right.

"And you are not any different. You stopped him from destroying a Fangire." Maya replied, looking at him in mild amusement. Otoya smiled.

"I have a policy of not hitting girls… unless they're a threat." Otoya replied, turning to Maya, "And you were not a threat."

Maya nodded in understanding, "That's just like you, Otoya."

Otoya looked at Maya curiously, "Why would you say that? Have we ever met before?"

Maya looked away and smiled solemnly, "No… I guess… not…"

In this dream, Otoya was alive. He was alive because… he never met her. Inside, Maya knew it was true. She had been the reason for Otoya's death. She had been the reason for Wataru's sadness. She had been the reason for Taiga's loneliness. All because she met him, all because he had fallen for her… and all because… she had loved him back.

In a way, this dream was for the best. If she had not met him, he would have been happy with Yuri, alive…

"I guess not. I would have remembered seeing such a beautiful woman such as you." She heard Otoya said. Otoya looked at her and noticed her solemn expression, the unshed tears that threatened to fall. Otoya looked away and leaned on the bench, "So… Maya, right? Any way I can get you to stop hunting for my son's girlfriend?"

Maya turned to him and smiled softly, "Only if you play your violin for me… just this once…"

… _for the last time…_

Otoya raised an eyebrow, "That's all you want? You really are weird."

Even after saying that, Otoya opened the case and took his violin out, Maya's eyes widening as she recognized the violin. Maya's hand went to her lips as tears finally fell, whispering the name of the violin, "Bloody Rose…"

Otoya was too focused looking at his violin to notice her tears and nodded, "Yes, my greatest violin: Bloody Rose. It's weird. I don't even remember how I got it. I must be getting old."

The violin they made together… Their first child… Bloody Rose…

Otoya stood and began to play, his eyes closed. Maya closed her eyes as well as the familiar song calmed her heart. This was the song that had made her believed that Otoya was a genius. Maya leaned on the bench, letting Otoya's music calm her aching heart. As Otoya finished the song, Maya refused to open her eyes as she asked solemnly, "Are you happy?"

She heard Otoya replied, "Am I happy? Of course I am."

_Yes… he would have been happy with her… he would have lived if he had been with her… happy… alive…_

"Maya…" She heard someone whisper… someone familiar…

Then Otoya began to play _that_ song…

Maya clenched her fists as he began to play the song he said he had created simply for her. Maybe in this dream, he had created it for Yuri. Maya could not stop the tears that began to fall as he continued to play. Memories flooded her…

Memories of meeting him…

Memories of being with him…

Memories of happiness… of contentment…

Of love…

The song came to the end and Maya refused the open her eyes. She could not even find the strength to wipe her tears. She was so tired.

So… tired…

"I'm happy… but…" Otoya's voice seemed to have grown younger to her ears, "It wouldn't have been the same as being happy with you… Maya."

Maya felt a warm hand touch her wet cheek, caressing it lovingly, "Look at me, Maya."

Maya opened her eyes slowly, her tears blurring her vision. Slowly, she saw the man in front of her.

Otoya…

_Her _Otoya…

Maya reached out to touch his cheeks and choked out, "Otoya…"

Otoya smiled at Maya, gently caressing her cheek, "Have you ever regretted it, Maya? Falling in love with me?"

Maya shook her head, smiling softly at him, "No… Loving you… was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Otoya smiled softly as well, wrapping his arms around Maya and whispered to her, "Me too. Falling in love with you… There is no greater happiness, Maya."

"But I-"

"Maya…" Otoya looked at Maya, taking both of her hands to his, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Maya whispered before she wrapped her arms around Otoya as tightly as she could, "I love you. I love you so much…"

Otoya returned Maya's embrace, resting his head on her neck, "You don't know how much I want to stay like this forever, Maya. I want to hold you and never let go."

"Then don't let go…" Maya replied, "… Otoya…"

Otoya chuckled softly, caressing Maya's back. With a soft whisper, Otoya teased her, "Aren't we being selfish, my Maya?"

Maya rested her eyes on Otoya's shoulder, "I'm so tired, Otoya… Tired of being sad… tired of being alone… tired… Tired of wishing you were beside me…"

"Maya…" Otoya pushed Maya slowly, looking at her, "My Maya… You are not this weak."

"What if I want to be?" Maya reasoned out, her tears falling once more. Otoya caressed her cheeks, letting his lips linger on her forehead.

"No, you don't. Maya, you are strong. You have always been strong. Because…" Otoya smiled and rested his forehead against hers, "You are the woman that have captured my heart."

"Otoya…"

"We'll be together again… I promise." Otoya whispered, "Just not now… You have to wake up now, Maya. They need you…"

"They?" Maya asked, looking at Otoya with a questioning gaze.

"Our sons need you." Otoya clarified. Maya closed her eyes as Otoya closed the gaps between their lips. His kiss had been chaste, soft, almost like a fluttering feather, and Maya wished that time would stop.

But that was impossible. When Maya had opened her eyes, she was back on the cave, lying on the rocky ground. Refusing to stand or even just sit, Maya placed her point and middle fingers by her lips, focusing on the memory of his kiss. For a long time, Maya simply stared at nothing, tears falling from her one good eye. She knew what he had meant by his last words to her in her dream, but right now, as selfish as it may be, Maya simply wanted to stay lying on the ground, losing her entire being to the memory of his kiss.

By the time she had reached them, Maya's heart skipped as she saw her sons. Wataru was wearing the Kiva Emperor form while Taiga was wearing the Dark Kiva. Maya could not help but bite her bottom lip, her good eye moistening once more as she remembered the last time she saw the golden form of Kiva and Dark Kiva.

… The last time she would be able to hold Taiga in her arms…

… The last time she could reasonably hope for a future with Otoya…

Both of her sons changed back and Maya could see how beaten up they were, especially after seeing the cut on Taiga's cheek. Taiga looked shameful as he said his younger brother's name, "Wataru…"

Wataru looked at his brother while Taiga looked away, unable to look at his younger brother, as he continued, "I bear a great sin… a sin that can never be forgiven."

Maya's eyes softened as she heard Taiga. And she smiled sadly as Taiga continued with a voice that denoted strength, even if Maya knew that Taiga was simply trying his best not to look weak in front of his younger brother, "Even you cannot save me."

Maya heard Wataru's voice, soft and soothing, "'Nii-san's sin is my sin."

"Let's bear it together." Wataru said and Maya smiled. Their Wataru had grown and Maya knew that he would have been proud.

Maya took this as her chance to speak up, calling them softly and lovingly, "Taiga… Wataru…"

As she began to walk towards them, she saw the surprised look on Wataru while Taiga simply looked at her, as if he did not know what to do. Wataru called out to her, "Mother… But why?"

Maya saw Wataru looked back at his older brother and Taiga looked away from his younger brother's questioning gaze. Maya realized then that Taiga must have said that he had killed her, tried to make his younger brother hate him. Maya tilted her head slightly as she reassured Taiga with a soft, "Its okay, Taiga."

Taiga looked at her for a moment before walking away from them a bit, all the while saying to them, "Bishop was probably right. Maybe I'm not qualified to be king."

Maya continued to look at Taiga, happy that her first son became what he was right now. A part of her had been afraid, afraid that Taiga would follow the path of his biological father, of the late King. But seeing Taiga now, Maya saw how Otoya had touched his life as well, indirectly as it may be. This Taiga in front of her was not King's child. He was Otoya's child…

"_But Maya… your child is my child as well…"_

His words resonated inside her heart as Wataru said, walking towards Taiga, "You're wrong. I think you're king, 'Nii-san."

Wataru stopped next to Taiga and continued, "'Nii-san, I'm sure you can create a bright future for Fangire and humans."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Taiga's face as he faced Wataru, telling him, "Wataru… you sure have grown."

Taiga looked up the sky as he continued, "You've grown so much that even a king would feel small."

Wataru smiled softly, calling Taiga softly, "'Nii-san…"

"Wataru, will you fight me one more time?" Taiga asked, his eyes burning with determination as he faced Wataru once more, "I want to surpass you."

Maya walked towards them and stopped just behind Wataru and next to Taiga. She looked at both of her sons and said, "Please fight. By fighting… you can feel each other's souls. By fighting… you two can be one."

"Let's go… Wataru."

"Okay, 'Nii-san."

Maya smiled softly as they charged each other, fighting with all they had. Maya felt proud… proud at how her sons… no… how _their _sons had turned out… Proud on the future that now lies in their hands. Silently, Maya looked up the heavens and whispered, "You must be proud as well…

… _Otoya_…"

"A wedding?" Maya asked as she looked at Wataru smiling at her. After the entire incident, Wataru had persuaded Maya to live with him in the Kurenai mansion. They would talk for hours and there were times where Maya gave Wataru some tips on how to better his art of violin making. Right now, they were eating lunch with Shizuka, who was still a frequent visitor.

"That's right, Mother." Shizuka replied, smiling brightly at Maya. Maya found her peculiar. The first time they met, Shizuka had blatantly yelled at her, accusing her of being such an irresponsible mother. Their following meeting, Wataru seemed to have talked to Shizuka and she had apologized furiously for her behavior. Maya didn't hold it against her and smiled at her enigmatically, telling her it was alright with her soft, almost teasing tone. After that, Shizuka had been a sweet girl to Maya, calling her 'Mother' affectionately.

"Megumi-san and Nago-san are getting married." Wataru informed her before he tried to clarify, "Ah… Megumi-san is… Asou Yuri's daughter while Nago-san is… uhh…"

Maya tilted her head and smiled softly. She had met Nago a few weeks ago without Wataru knowing. It was completely coincidental, Nago had came barging in the mansion to ask Wataru about something but Wataru had accompanied Shizuka in shopping so Nago only met with Maya. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nago finally talked to her and Maya had been mildly amused on how Nago had told her how she was his first love and how he had always wanted to see her again. The entire conversation had amused Maya.

"Ixa's current user, right?" Maya asked, getting a nod from Wataru. Maya sipped her tea before saying off-handedly, "A wedding…"

Shizuka looked at Maya and asked innocently, "How was your wedding, Mother?"

Wataru's eyes widened and he was about to call out to Shizuka when Maya pouted and replied, "It was depressing."

Wataru turned his attention back at Maya and blinked. Shizuka tilted her head and asked once more, "It was… depressing?"

Maya looked at Wataru and noticed his confusion. Maya smiled softly and clarified, "My wedding with Taiga's father. It was depressing."

"Oh." Wataru nodded in understanding.

"I heard from Wataru that it was an arranged marriage." Shizuka quietly said. Maya tilted her head and smiled playfully at Wataru.

"Is that what Wataru said?" Maya teasingly asked.

Shizuka's eyes widened and she stammered, "Ah! That's all Wataru told me! I'm sorry…"

"It's true." Maya said, weaving some truth in the white lie Wataru had created for Shizuka, "It had been an arranged marriage… a tradition. We felt no love with one another and we never truly connect. That's when I met Wataru's father, Otoya."

Maya turned her attention at the cup of tea she was holding and smiled solemnly, "He was a genius… one who only appears in the world once very millennium. Otoya was the first to truly understand me… the same way I was to him. At first, it had been a game to me but then… Otoya confronted Taiga's father and told him that he was in love with me."

Shizuka gasped, "So… So bold!"

"Otoya had always been that sort of person. Taiga's father did not take it lightly and…" Maya glanced at Wataru for a moment, "He… He wanted Otoya to pay. At that time, Otoya was with Yuri…"

"Megumi-san's mother?!"

"Yes. She hated me but she loved Otoya too much. I managed to transfer the rage of Taiga's father to me and I left Otoya to Yuri's care. It was then that Taiga's father disowned me. I was lost… and the one who found me was Yuri." Maya chuckled softly, "It seemed that she broke up with Otoya while I was with Taiga's father and it was also her who called Otoya to meet with me. He had asked me if I had the resolve to live with him for the rest of my life. I was ready to spend my entire life with him when…"

Maya closed her eyes, "He unexpectedly passed away."

Shizuka's and Wataru's eyes softened and Shizuka asked softly, "So… you never married Wataru's father?"

Maya shook her head and smiled at Shizuka, "No."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Maya kindly said, turning her attention to Wataru, "Wataru, can you accompany me to Taiga tomorrow?"

They met with Taiga the following day at his office. Maya's words caused Taiga to spit out the coffee he had been drinking. Wataru and Taiga looked at their mother and Taiga asked loudly, "A wedding dress?! You want a wedding dress, Mother?!"

Maya nodded, smiling at Taiga. Taiga looked at Wataru and Wataru looked at the floor and tried to explained, "We were talking about Megumi-san and Nago-san's wedding and… well… I guess that's where Mother got the idea."

"Am I not allowed to wear a wedding dress, Taiga?" Maya asked, pouting.

"T-That's not what I mean, Mother! It's just… Well… Uhh…" Taiga looked at his mother cautiously, "How would you like your wedding dress to be?"

Maya innocently smiled and showed Taiga a piece of paper. The paper was quite old, its once white form now turning to a shade of dull yellow. Taiga's jaw slacked as he saw the paper. Maya playfully said, "Well? It's a marvelous idea isn't it, Taiga?"

Taiga cleared his throat and nodded uncomfortably, "I must say… It's quite… unique…"

Wataru peered from behind Taiga and his eyes widened as he saw what was on the paper, "M-Mother… T-T-This is?"

"I had Bishop make it a couple of decades ago. It was supposed to be my wedding dress but King disapproved it." Maya pouted, informing them.

Taiga growled and whispered to Wataru, "If Bishop wasn't already dead; I would like to kill him right now."

Wataru gave a smile to his older brother before turning his attention back to his mother, "Well… Is this really the one you want, Mother? It's… not very wedding dress-… like…"

Maya tilted her head and smiled softly once more, "Don't think too much about the color scheme. I would like a white version of that."

"Oh." Taiga and Wataru said in unison. Taiga nodded in understanding, seeing his mother's statement as a saving grace, "Well… if that's what you want, maybe I can ask some people to work on this."

"Thank you, Taiga." Maya said, sounding soft and mother-like. Taiga nodded and looked at the paper once more.

"Maybe I can have them finish this before Wataru's friends' wedding."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Taiga came to the Kurenai mansion a few weeks later, holding on his right hand a box while on his left was a body-sized mirror. Shizuka gushed over the box and helped Maya wear the dress inside while her two sons stayed by the work place, trying their best to stay comfortable even though they could hear the squeals and compliments of Shizuka, mostly about their mother's body. When they finally turned around, it was Shizuka that spoke first.

"You look so beautiful, Mother." Shizuka cooed, looking at Maya with awe-filled eyes. Maya smiled at Shizuka gratefully.

"I can't believed you made it work, 'Nii-san." Wataru whispered to Taiga. Taiga smiled proudly.

"It took a lot of persuasion, but it was definitely worth it." Taiga nodded to himself, smiling.

"You look like a Queen, Mother!" Shizuka commented, earning a cough from Wataru and Taiga. Maya nodded absentmindedly, looking at her reflection in the mirror Taiga brought with him.

She was wearing a beautiful white dress similar to her usual black outfit. The upper part looked like it was sleeveless, leaving her cleavage bare, as what could have been the sleeves were bigger than her, falling below her shoulders and making the back look like it had a hood, something that was intentional. On her neck was a beautiful necklace which looked like a cross with a rose at the bottom. Her arms were covered by the sleeves which were decorated by eccentric symbols and only her finger tips were seen because of the rich lace underneath. The entire upper part of her dress was held together by a beautifully decorated corset which led straight to the bottom part which appeared to be the continuation of the upper part. If Maya move, the dress would part for her, similar to her black outfit, to reveal another layer of a dress, a bit transparent. On that part, there were two piece of long eccentrically designed lace. Her hair was done the same way it had been during her days as Queen. Some strands of hair in the right side were braided and one can see the earring she wore during her days as Queen while the remaining parts were let down. Her eye patch had been replaced by a soft textured eye patch which was designed to look like a blooming white rose. Her veil was short and its end was ruffled. Maya smiled at her sons contently.

Taiga smiled back and informed her, "I took the liberty in having that rose eye patch made. I felt like it would suit you better than that dusty old thing. Wataru picked the necklace for you, Mother."

"Thank you, Taiga… Wataru…" Maya smiled softly at her sons before looking at the dress, "It's so beautiful… I feel like it doesn't suit me…"

"That's not true, Mother!" Wataru said, taking Maya's hands, "It suits you. It really suits you. Like what Shizuka said, you look like a Queen."

Maya chuckled softly and teased Wataru, "Stupid Wataru… that's because I was a Queen."

"You look like one right now, Mother." Taiga said, walking towards her, "It really does suit you."

A flash blinded the three of them and they all look in time to see Shizuka holding a digital camera, smiling brightly. Shizuka looked at them and ordered, "Well? Go pose with Mother!"

Maya tugged both of her sons and they happily stood on her sides. Wataru was on her right, his arm wrapped around hers while Taiga stood on her left, a hand placed softly at Maya's shoulder. Shizuka took a few pictures of them, ordering them in different positions.

When the camera no longer had any memory, Wataru turned to her mother and asked, "What would you like to do, Mother?"

Maya smiled at Wataru and said softly, "I would like to be alone here for a few minutes, if that is possible."

"Eh?" Shizuka blinked at Maya's words. Wataru and Taiga nodded in understanding.

Taiga smiled at his mother, "Then we'll be going to taste that newly opened desert shop by the corner. They say it has the most delicious cake ever."

Maya nodded and smiled at her sons softly, "Take care."

"Bu- But-" Shizuka was about to protest as Wataru began to drag her away.

Taiga was about to close the door when he looked back at Maya and stared at her for a long while before saying, "Sometimes… I wonder how different my life would have been if Wataru's father had lived."

Maya smiled and closed her eyes, "You… You would have liked him, Taiga."

Taiga nodded and smiled at Maya, "I know I would have. It's funny. It feels like he really was my real father. Even though I never met him before… And now…"

"You're not alone, Taiga. You have your little brother with you." Maya said, walking up the stairs. Taiga looked outside and smiled once more.

"I know… Good bye, Mother." Taiga whispered as he closed the door.

Maya placed her hands together and whispered back, "Good bye… Taiga… Wataru…"

"They finally left, huh?" Maya heard a familiar voice said behind her. Maya smiled contently and turned around, her good eye watering as she saw Otoya wearing a white American suit with a black shirt and a white tie. He looked the same as he did when she last saw him, as if time had stood still for him after his last concert for her. Otoya walked towards the glass case and took Bloody Rose out. Otoya turned to Maya and asked, "Shall we celebrate then, Maya?"

"Celebrate what, Otoya?" Maya asked, her voice soft, teasing. Otoya chuckled and offered his hand.

"What else? For our wedding…" Otoya replied. Maya smiled and took Otoya's hand, letting him lead her down. Otoya ushered her to sit on the chair in the dining room and Otoya stood in front of her. Otoya began to play his violin, playing the song he had created for her. Maya smiled as she heard him play.

"I never forgot this song. It always stayed in my heart." Maya whispered. Otoya stopped but the song continued to play, as if it was resonating in the entire mansion. Silently, Otoya took Maya's hand and gently pulled her up. Maya did not even realize that her skin had returned to its alabaster glory and, as the eye patch fell, it revealed two beautiful deep eyes. They began to dance to the song, swaying slowly around the free space of the mansion. Maya closed her eyes and leaned on to Otoya, "Your music… I never forgot it… Otoya…"

Otoya held her tight, resting his head on her neck. His warm breath tickled Maya, making her giggle softly. Otoya smiled at this and simply held her, dancing slowly to the song. The song sounded like it would never end, as if the entire song was looping infinitely for both of them. It wasn't look before they were simply standing, holding each other. Maya's eyes watered once more and she asked dreadfully, "Are you going to let go again, Otoya?"

Otoya shook his head and whispered, "This time, I won't let go… My Queen…"

Otoya looked at Maya and caressed her cheek softly, smiling at her softly, "My Maya…"

"My Genius…" Maya replied, placing her hands on Otoya's cheeks, "My Otoya…"

"I never got to tell you again, right?" Otoya grinned, "I love you too."

"Stupid Otoya." Maya chuckled softly, trying to keep the tears from falling, "I know you do."

"For eternity…" Otoya whispered before claiming Maya's lips once more. Maya closed her eyes and leaned to Otoya.

Yes…

This time…

They had eternity…

When Wataru and Taiga had returned after eating with Shizuka and ensuring she got home safely, they returned to the mansion and found Maya sitting on the chair, looking like she was sleeping. On her arms, she held Bloody Rose, and a soft smile was gracing her face. She looked like a sleeping Queen, having the best dream she could ever have. Wataru and Taiga walked towards her and knew what had happened. Trying his best to look strong, Taiga simply walked towards her, kneeling on her left and kissing her left cheek chastely, whispering to her, "Good night, Mother."

Wataru followed suit, kneeling on her right and kissing her right cheek, whispering as well, "Good night, Mother."

Softly, Wataru took the Bloody Rose from her hands and whispered once more, "Sweet dreams…"

The moment Bloody Rose was no longer in Maya's hands, her entire body glowed and Taiga and Wataru were surprised when they saw their mother's body returned to its youthful glory before turning to stained glass and shattering in front of them. Taiga closed his eyes and Wataru smiled at his brother, "She knew it was coming didn't she, 'Nii-san?"

"Of course she knew." Taiga chuckled, "She always knew everything."

Wataru looked at Bloody Rose and nodded, all the while whispering, "I hope… Mother is having a beautiful dream."

"Of course she is, Wataru."

Sometimes, Maya would like to dream… And all of them would be about _him_.

A dream with him by her side…

A dream where they were happy together…

A dream…

Where they had eternity…

etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude_etude

Author's End Rants: So, I'm going in a Kamen Rider Kiva obsession and my favorite pairing is Otoya and Maya, mainly because Otoya stole my heart since the first episode and I fell in love with Maya with her cute teasing voice and her beauty… as well as her Fangire form. Anyway, I really felt like Maya and Otoya has so many subtle sweet moments in the entire series so I wanted to write a fanfic about them since I was a bit sad that Maya didn't die… I was hoping she'll die and then she'll be with Otoya again (excuse my insane reasoning). So, I incorporated my ideas of 'what if' scenarios as Maya's dreams (my favorite was the dream where Otoya was King because it felt as if it could happen if you notice how he reacts during the first two episodes. It was as if he knew what was happening) and got to the end with the irony of 'dreaming'. The dress I described was something I had my brother draw (I asked him to draw Maya in a black wedding dress similar to her outfit with Otoya in Ixa kissing her hand) and I loved the dress. I hope I did a good job portraying them though… Thanks for reading.

For those who are interested with the MayaxOtoya fanart I made my brother do, check his deviantart: daxtee . deviantart . com (he also has some cool Kamen Rider fanarts. My favorite is the OtoyaxMaya one and the Kiva one)


End file.
